Experimento Fallido
by Rujne
Summary: El menor de los Hamada estaba trabajando en un pequeño proyecto, pero tiene un accidente y ahora hay 2 Hiro! ¡Tadashi ayúdanos! Lemon, Incesto. Tadashi x Hiro (y Hiro)


Solo quería escribir porno y lo hice, esta vez los hermanos Hamada pagaron los platos rotos. No esperen que la historia tenga sentido, o una buena trama… pues es solo porno. Tambien disculpen la ortografia, la verdad no la revise.

En fin, disfruten.

Por cierto, supongo que esta de mas pero esta historia es completamente incestuosa. =D

* * *

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en su cama con la expresión desencajada, el libro que estaba leyendo se desplazó por su regazo hasta caer a un lado y cerrarse. Mientras 2 Hiros lo veían, uno tenía una expresión molesta y estaba de brazos cruzados, mientras que el otro estaba más relajado y veía a Tadashi como si lo desvistiera con la mirada. Cosa que al otro Hiro no le hacia nada de gracia y por eso se mantenía tan molesto.

—Tienes que ayudarme… Ayudarnos… ahh no se… ¡Tadashi!— dijo Hiro un poco preocupado al ver que su hermano no salía de su asombro.

—Oh si… Tadashi… ayúdanos— soltó el otro Hiro con un tono muy provocativo.

—¡Deja eso impostor! ¡Es mi hermano! — le gritó.

—NUESTRO— comenzó enfatizando la palabra —Nuestro querido y cariñoso hermano mayor— dijo el otro Hiro con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—¡Idiota! — soltó tomando a su otro yo del cuello del suéter para golpearlo y allí fue cuando el mayor intervino.

Tadashi se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y los separó —¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Cálmense! —

Dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de ambos y mientras un Hiro se volvía a cruzar de brazos molesto, el otro beso la mano de Tadashi y luego le paso la lengua buscando la mirada del otro Hiro quien al ver eso, renovó fuerzas y liberándose del agarre del mayor casi logra pegarle en la cara al otro Hiro, pero Tadashi lo abrazó con fuerza deteniendo sus movimientos.

—¡Detente Hiro! ¡No sabemos qué puede pasar si lo dañas!— grito el mayor logrando que el menor dejara de forcejear. una vez calmado lo dejo en el piso.

* * *

—Muy bien… — empezó Tadashi parado frente a ambos Hiros que ahora estaban sentados en la cama. —¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente? —

—N-no lo se… Estaba trabajando en un rayo encogedor… — comenzó y Tadashi rodó los ojos, sabía de quién era esa idea absurda —Luego llegó Fred con… no sé, algo que le había dado Honey, se tropezó y cayó sobre mi, lo que sea que le allá dado Honey explotó y al mismo tiempo el rayo también se cayó y se disparó contra mi… — termino de contar.

—Y por eso hemos venido a ti… her-ma-no-te— dijo el otro Hiro pasando su lengua por sus labios.

—¡Basta con eso! — exclamó el otro Hiro molesto golpeando en el brazo a su otro yo.

—¡Auch! — se quejo y Baymax se activó —Eso duele— agregó sobándose donde había recibido el golpe. Mientras el adorable robot se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Trajiste esa cosa a casa? — soltó extrañado Hiro.

—Hola, mi nombre es Baymax, tu asistente médico personal, mi alarma se activó cuando dijiste "Auch"— dijo Baymax levantando su dedo, mientras Tadashi repetía con orgullo las palabras del robot.

—¿Vas a hacer eso cada vez que se active? — pregunto Hiro un poco molesto mirando irónicamente al mayor.

—Dejalo, se ve tan adorable cuando hace eso… — dijo el otro Hiro ganándose una mirada de odio de su otro yo. Mientras Tadashi se cohibía un poco.

—Baymax, por favor escanealos— dijo Tadashi un poco serio. El robot los escaneo a ambos.

—Escaneo completo. Esto es extraño—

—¿Que sucede Baymax? — pregunto Tadashi y el robot se dio la vuelta encendiendo la pantalla en su panza.

—Aunque se ven iguales, uno tiene los niveles de testosterona y cortisona elevados, también presenta los niveles de adrenalina y la presión sanguínea elevados. Y mi otro paciente tiene los niveles de dopamina y oxitocina muy elevados, sus neurotransmisores también están elevados, además presenta un leve hematoma en el bicep izquierdo. Diagnóstico. Uno está muy estresado y el otro está muy enamorado— dijo finalmente Baymax.

—Impresionante… Mi hermano es el mejor— dijo Hiro sonriendo de lado con el diagnóstico del robot comiendose con la vista al mayor. Mientras el otro desvío la mirada molesto hacia otro lado.

—Gracias Baymax, estoy contento con mi cuidado — dijo Tadashi y el adorable robot se retiró a su base de carga. —Bien... Esto es extraño… —comenzó el mayor viendo alternadamente a los 2 Hiros —Sus hormonas son totalmente opuestas, de alguna forma… tengo la teoría de que, el supuesto rayo reaccionó con la sustancia que tiró Fred y en vez de encogerse… Sus moléculas se han separado—

—¿¡Que!? — grito Hiro sorprendido.

—Te ves tan guapo hablando de esa forma… — dijo el otro Hiro apoyando su cara sobre su manos y sus codos sobre sus rodillas con una expresión soñadora.

—¡Es MI hermano! ¡Ya basta con eso! — grito el otro Hiro molesto.

—Es NUESTRO hermano, bebé llorón... — dijo Hiro de nuevo riendo con superioridad. Mientras que el otro Hiro le dedicaba una mirada de profundo odio.

El enamoradizo Hiro se levantó de la cama —Bueno… estar acá no nos sirve de nada, deberíamos volver al laboratorio, debe haber una forma de revertir esto—

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo— dejo salir Tadashi —Iré con ustedes—

El enamorado Hiro sonrió viendo al otro Hiro con malicia, y tomó la mano de Tadashi mientras se abrazaba al brazo del mayor —Así podré estar cerca de ti más tiempo! —

El Hiro malhumorado se levantó y jalo por el suéter al otro Hiro —… ¡Vamonos!… pegado a él no vas a hacer nada— soltó con molestia siseando sus palabras arrastrando a su otro yo lejos de Tadashi y fuera de la habitación.

Tadashi suspiro pasando su mano por su cara. Sería una tarde muy larga…

* * *

Una vez en los laboratorios de robótica de la universidad de San fransokyo, los 3 genios se pusieron a trabajar. Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar a Honey Lemon, quien se sorprendió mucho al ver a ambos Hiros, así que le contaron toda la historia para luego pedirle la fórmula de lo que le había dado a Fred, que tomo algo de tiempo pues el chico había estado pululando en su zona de trabajo mientras ella elaboraba lo que debía ser una simple bomba de humo.

Finalmente terminaron con 4 formulas diferentes pues ella estaba segura de que el chico amante de los cómics, había agregado algún compuesto adicional a su fórmula original, pero no sabía que había sido y esos eran los químicos que tenía a su alcance mientras hacía la bomba de humo.

Una vez que estuvo lista, fueron al laboratorio donde había estado trabajando Hiro antes del accidente y comenzaron por re ensamblar el rayo encogedor, pues al caer se rompió. Pero no era tarea fácil, la bomba de humo había dejado rastros y también muchas de las piezas habían salido volando al momento del impacto con el suelo y otras se había dañado

Después de varios intentos, Tadashi tomó la decisión, antes de que ambos Hiros se mataran, que lo mejor seria ir a casa a descansar, ya era muy tarde, estaban agotados por tantos intentos fallidos, además, varias piezas ya se habían dañado por tantos intentos y otras, ya se habían roto, así que lo mejor era hacerlas de nuevo y eso tomaría algo de tiempo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que el Hiro enamorado, ya lo había tocado por todas partes, fingiendo que eran accidentes. Y él era aún un joven, con hormonas volátiles también y eso ya le estaba afectando.

Una vez que regresaron a casa, la tía Cass les había dejado una nota junto con la cena preparada, como la tía Cass no sabía de la existencia de un Hiro extra, solo habían 2 platos de comida, así que viendo la cara de tristeza que ambos Hiros habían hecho, Tadashi lavó sus manos rápidamente y se puso a preparar un platillo extra y luego volvió a servir los platos, esta vez dividiendo todo entre 3.

Ambos Hiros se quedaron observando al mayor, mientras terminaba de servir la mesa.

—¿Van a quedarse allí... O van a comer? — pregunto el mayor bajo la mirada de los menores tomando asiento en la mesa.

—Por favor cásate conmigo… — soltó el Hiro enamorado totalmente embelesado con el mayor, recibiendo un codazo de su otro yo.

—Gracias por la comida… — Soltó el Hiro malhumorado sentándose en la mesa, seguido del Hiro enamorado.

Después de la cena, los 3 fueron a su habitación a dormir.

Mientras Tadashi se cambiaba de ropa, se dio cuenta de como uno de los Hiro lo miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos sobre él, siguiendo cada movimiento que hacía, sus mejillas tenían un acentuado rubor, y sus labios estaban ligeramente separados, parecía hipnotizado, río un poco sin evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía y luego termino de cambiarse.

—Buenas noches Hiro— dijo mirando al enamorado y luego vio al malhumorado —Buenas noches Hiro, descansen, mañana sera un largo día— dijo el mayor retirándose a su lado de la habitación y se metiéndose en su cama.

—Descansa Tadashi— dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego se acomodaron en su cama para dormir. O eso intentaron, porque ninguno de los 2 podía conciliar el sueño.

—Hey… ¿Te dormiste?... — preguntó el Hiro enamorado susurrando en el oído de su otro yo, causándole un estremecimiento y este molesto se volteo rápidamente a encararlo.

—¡Maldición, no hagas eso! — dejó salir en tono bajo, acostándose de lado.

—A ti no te gusta nada… — dijo en voz baja también viéndolo con expresión irónica.

—Y a ti te gustan demasiadas cosas… en… en especial Tadashi — dejó salir el Hiro malhumorado mientras el enamorado sonrió pícaro.

—¿Estas celoso?—

—¡No!...— soltó aun manteniendo el tono bajo. —¡Es mi hermano, por Dios!—

—No eres nada divertido… — dijo el Hiro enamorado suspirando y colocándose boca arriba sobre la cama. —No tengo nada de sueño—

—Yo tampoco puedo dormir… — dejo salir en un suspiro el otro Hiro.

—Tengo una idea… —

—Eso no puede ser bueno… — dijo con tono irónico. A lo que el Hiro enamorado simplemente ignoró y se subió sobre el. —¿Qué crees que haces? — pregunto incrédulo de lo que hacía su otro yo.

—Somos la misma persona — comenzó mientras metía su mano por el mono de pijama del Hiro malhumorado —Será como masturbarse, pero más divertido— explicó sonriendo y haciendo un poco de presión sobre en miembro de su otro yo, después de todo sabía exactamente lo que le gusta y como le gustaba —Puedo hacertelo, luego tu a mi y será más fácil dormir después — termino aun moviendo su mano, y el de abajo ya comenzaba a reaccionar.

Hiro malhumorado lo miro con duda, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, había sido un día bastante estresante y liberar algo de tensión no sonaba mala idea — De acuerdo, aceptó— dejo salir no muy convencido y luego fue besado por el Hiro enamorado y el Hiro malhumorado lo separó inmediatamente —¿Que haces? Esto no era parte de lo-shdjdjdjd— el Hiro enamorado no lo dejó continuar y volvió a besarlo, esta vez usando su lengua.

—Hablas demasiado… — comenzó el Hiro enamorado, haciendo una pausa y bajo hasta el cuello y repartió algunos besos allí —Solo imagina que besas tu imagen en un espejo…— dijo tomando las manos de su otro yo y aprisionandolas contra la cama —La oscuridad acentúa tus facciones, te pareces a Tadashi… —cerró los ojos un momento y río —Nos parecemos a Tadashi… ¿Por que no piensas que soy él?... Después de todo a ti también te gusta — termino el Hiro enamoradizo y volvió a atacar el cuello de su otro yo decidido a dejar pequeñas marcas. Mientras que el Hiro malhumorado trataba de zafarse del agarre.

—No se de que hablas… — soltó haciéndose el desentendido.

El Hiro enamorado soltó las manos de su presa sentándose sobre el otro y viéndolo con malicia —Somos lo mismo Hiro, no puedes engañarme… — dijo y luego comenzó a mover su cadera produciendo un delicioso roce entre ambos, pero debido a que los niveles de oxitocina del Hiro enamorado eran demasiado altos, su tiempo para llegar al placer era muy corto, así que sus gemidos prontamente inundaron la habitación.

—Phew…hah ah…— dejo salir sin pena y bastante audible —Tadashi… —

El otro Hiro se alarmó —¡Quieres callarte! — le siseo —¡Se va a despertar!—

—Pero… — comenzó aumentando sus movimientos sobre el otro —Se siente tan bien ...ah... —

El Hiro malhumorado no lo resistió más, su paciencia era muy limitada, así que se abalanzó sobre el otro besándolo y con algo de fuerza invirtió posiciones, quedando entre las piernas del otro, metió su mano un poco brusco en el mono de pijama, tomo el miembro bastante despierto y que conocía tan bien y comenzó a mover su mano. Termino el beso, para tener un poco más de espacio y poder mover su mano más rápido. Pero los gemidos de su otra parte no se hicieron esperar de nuevo y continuaban siendo bastante audibles.

—fwah… haa… hah.. hck!—

—¡Por Dios! ¡has silencio!— Soltó Hiro Malhumorado.

—¡No puedo! ¡ngh! lo estás haciendo tan bien...— gimoteo el otro.

—¡Demonios!— siseo, deteniendo sus movimientos solo para arrancarle de un tirón el mono de pijama junto con su ropa interior a su otro yo. Comenzando un nuevo beso un poco busco y moviendo su mano aun mas rapido, mientras los gemidos del enamoradizo Hiro eran amortiguados. Pero este, unos minutos después, terminó con el beso.

—Ngh! haa… haah…!— soltó un poco alto mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

—¿Que haces?...— soltó tratando de besarlo de nuevo, pero el otro lo esquivo.

—No.. haa… ¡Necesito respirar!—

—¡Bien! pero hazlo en silencio—

—¡No puedo! ugah!... hfff… No tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo— soltó con algo de esfuerzo para poder hablar corrido.

—Claro que lo se, ¿no dijiste que somos la misma persona?—

—Estas.. wah... clavándome tu erección… haa... en el trasero—

—¡¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa de que la tenga?!—

—ah… hrff…¡de Tadashi!— terminó el Hiro enamoradizo a lo que el malhumorado sonrió de lado.

—Tienes razon… Es culpa de él— dejó salir y se acercó hasta el cuello del otro mordiendolo con la precisión justa y succionando de vez en vez.

—ah… hck!...nghh…!— fue lo ultimo que dejo salir el enamoradizo Hiro antes de correrse en la mano de su otro yo.

Mientras el Hiro enamoradizo terminaba de pasar un orgasmo, el Hiro malhumorado se acomoda un poco hacia atrás y al levantar la vista se da cuenta de que el mayor de los Hamada los está observando recostado de la entrada de su cuarto con los brazos cruzados, lo que lo alarma y por supuesto el otro Hiro se da cuenta, y echa su cabeza hacia atrás para ver como Tadashi se acercaba a ellos.

—Entonces... todo este espectáculo… ¿Es mi culpa?— pregunto alternando la vista entre ambos Hiros.

—Es-esto no es lo que parece…— trato de explicar el Hiro Malhumorado. Sus ojos se habían abierto bastante por la sorpresa y su cara se había tornado totalmente roja hasta las orejas.

—De hecho, si lo es— soltó el otro Hiro sonriendo —Estamos masturbandonos pensado en ti—

—No sabes cuándo callarte, ¿verdad?— siseo Hiro molesto.

—No me han dejado dormir nada… Baymax se activó cuando comenzaron, creyó que era una alerta de dolor, pero lo volvi a desactivar y tuve que apagar su protocolo de cuidador… Sus ruidos eran bastante altos niños—

—L-lo sentimos…— Dejó salir el Hiro malhumorado quien se veía bastante arrepentido mientras que al otro Hiro, no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Tadashi al ver las diferentes reacciones de los Hiros. Simplemente sonrió y optó por hacer lo que quiso. Se quitó la franela de pijama que cargaba, y se subió a la cama de los menores colocándose detrás del Hiro malhumorado. Se arrodilló y apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro del menor y puso sus manos sobre la cadera del chico y luego bajó lentamente su mano derecha, hasta el bulto que tenía en sus pantalones —¿Deberia hacerme responsable de lo que provoque…? — dejo salir con una voz juguetona que a ambos Hiros le pareció demasiado caliente.

El Hiro enamoradizo al ver como Tadashi envolvía entre sus brazos al otro Hiro se levantó y se arrodilló también a un lado del mayor, se quitó lo único que llevaba puesto y le hecho los brazos al cuello —Necesito besarte— le dijo el menor a lo que Tadashi, simplemente se acercó más terminando con la distancia. Comenzó un beso lento y apasionado, los movimientos de Tadashi eran suaves y lentos, casi desesperantes, comparados con los besos que se había dado con su otro yo.

El mayor aprovecho, ya que tenía sus manos sobre el otro Hiro, comenzó a recorrer todo ese pequeño cuerpo a sus disposición, comenzó metiendo sus manos bajo la franela del chico, acariciando toda la piel que podía y de un momento a otro con un movimiento le saco la prenda, mientras continuaba saboreando los labios el otro.

El Hiro malhumorado, cansado de ser ignorado, se metió en el beso haciendo a un lado a su otro yo, y besando a Tadashi con desesperación. El mayor río ante su falta de experiencia y torpeza del beso. Subió una de sus manos y tomó el mentón del menor para detener su ataque.

—Despacio Hiro… — comenzó con voz calmada —déjame enseñarte… — finalizó y volvió a unir sus labios con el Hiro malhumorado, sintiendo como este cedía y se dejaba hacer.

Lo beso con cariño y despacio. Mientras que el Hiro enamoradizo, aprovechaba que el mayor tenía la guarda baja, para tocar todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, además de dejarle algunas marcas de dientes por su espalda que tardarian algunos días en irse. Ante estos estímulos Tadashi soltaba pequeños quejidos que morían en la boca del Hiro malhumorado.

Hiro enamorado seguía acariciando al mayor y, al no tener ningún tipo de negativa metió sus manos en el mono de pijama de Tadashi, notando que no llevaba ropa interior, río para sus adentros y tomo el miembro del mayor comenzando a mover sus mano de espacio, haciendo que terminara el beso con el otro Hiro.

—ah... — soltó el mayor dejándose hacer uno segundos y luego lo tomó entre sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia el frente. Observó a ambos Hiros frente a él y con cada mano acarició una mejilla de cada uno. Su mirada era intensa, y estaba llena de algo que los pequeños no sabían reconocer. Tadashi los acercó hacia él, comenzando besos alternados entre ambos, y de un momento a otro, los 3 estaban lo suficientemente juntos y compartiendo el mismo beso, sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Las manos del mayor habían bajado hasta las caderas de los menores, mientras que el Hiro enamorado tenía sus manos al rededor de la cadera de Tadashi y lo atraía hacia él en un pequeño acto egoísta, el Hiro malhumorado tenía sus manos descansando en el amplio pecho del mayor, sintiéndose un poco cohibido.

Tadashi bajo un poco más sus manos comenzando a acariciar los glúteos de los menores, sin dejar de besarlos, poco a poco se fue haciendo camino hasta adentrarse en ellos, pasaba su dedo de arriba a bajo, haciendo un recorrido desde el ano, haciendo un poco de presión, hasta el perineo, lo que por supuesto provocó reacciones diferentes en los Hiros, el enamorado Levantó sus caderas hacia atrás, buscando más contacto, mientras que el malhumorado, se echó hacia adelante tratando de esquivarlo. Tadashi río en satisfacción propia.

—Regreso en un momento… — dijo en voz baja dejando a los menores un poco desconcertados. Pero a los pocos segundos volvió, con algunos preservativos y un potecito de lubricante.

—¿Condones? — preguntó el Hiro enamorado arrodillado sobre la cama, haciéndole frente al mayor — No somos chicas… No es como si nos pudieras dejarnos embarazados o algo… — dejo salir inocentemente, mientras el otro Hiro solo miraba hacia cualquier otra parte muy nervioso y apenado.

—A ver… hermanito… ¿con cuantas o cuantos has estado? — preguntó el mayor viéndolo desde arriba con un dejo de superioridad en su voz.

—Con nadie, pero es lógico, un hombre no puede embarazar a otro — respondió riendo —No tenemos útero— a lo que Tadashi le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó un poco a el mordiendolo en el cuello y luego lamiendo la zona.

—Eso es correcto Hiro… — comenzó separándose del chico para verlo a los ojos —No puedes quedar embarazado, sin embargo, el preservativo no solo es para eso, también ayuda a prevenir enfermedades que se transmiten durante el sexo—

—Pero yo no tengo nada, no es justo quería sentirte dentro de mí— le argumento con un puchero que casi pareció real, mientras levantaba su mano para acariciar la mejilla del mayor.

Tadashi suspiro y cerró los ojos por un momento y luego tomó la mano del menor doblandola tras su espalda obligándolo a caer hacia adelante y tumbandolo, se coloco detrás de él subiendo de nuevo a la cama, con su otra mano libre tomo sus caderas y las levanto un poco.

—Jamás lo hagan con nadie sin protección o en serio podrían lamentarlo, no importa lo que les diga esa persona, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo haciendo algo de presión en el agarre del Hiro enamoradizo y luego volteo a ver al Hiro malhumorado que estaba demasiado cohibido, sin embargo, asintió.

—Si, esa parte la entiendo, pero ¡Es cruel… !— se quejo el Hiro bajo el agarre del mayor —¡No entiendo porque tienes que usar esas cosas conmigo! No soy un desconocido— terminó forcejeando un poco.

El mayor dobló su posición acostándose prácticamente sobre el chico hasta llegar a su oreja, mientras tenía la vista clavada en el otro Hiro —Como es la primera vez, el preservativo va a disminuir el roce y podrás soportarlo mejor, sin mencionar que cuando acabe dentro de ti, no va a quedar un desastre y no se estará escurriendo por tus piernas… — le explico a ambos, a lo que el Hiro enamorado dejó de forcejear y el otro miraba a Tadashi con sus ojos un pocos mas abiertos de lo normal y sus mejillas encendidas.

El mayor se levantó soltando el agarre que le tenía al menor solo para tomar sus caderas y levantarlas, separó los glúteos del chico y observo un momento la vista que tenía y luego comenzó a pasar su lengua por toda la entrada del menor, quien al sentir la calidez de la boca del contrario comenzó a soltar ruiditos de placer. Tadashi continuó dándole algunos besos a la vez que presionaba su lengua con fuerza tratando de entrar y así se mantuvo hasta que el esfínter de Hiro cedió.

—Ugah!... Ngh!... —

—Parece que te gusta… — dejo salir Tadashi para molestarlo un poco, y la vibración de sus palabras causó que el cuerpo del menor temblara. Siguió estimulando con su lengua un poco más y luego lo hizo voltearse para que quedara boca arriba. El menor estaba cegado por el placer sus ojos estaban perdidos y su respiración acelerada, su joven miembro estaba chorreando, como una especie de protesta para obtener algo de atención, el mayor lo observó, tan indefenso y a su merced. Tomo las piernas del chico y las abrió metiéndose entre ellas y llevándose el pene de Hiro a la boca. El menor solo soltó un gran suspiro arqueando su espalda.

El otro Hiro hizo un pequeño movimiento como tratando de acercarse —Tadashi... — salió como una súplica de sus labios sin pensarlo. A lo que el nombrado dejo lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a ver al otro Hiro.

—No me he olvidado de ti… — dijo mientras metía uno de sus dedos en el Hiro enamorado y este se quejo un poco —Es solo que, te vi tan inseguro, y asustado— continuo mientras movía su dedos de forma circular mientras el otro Hiro gemía bajo de placer —Solo haré lo que tu me pidas… — Término y el otro Hiro se quejo.

—¿Por qué el… ngh! si tiene esa... opción y yo no? —

—Porque… — comenzó metiendo y sacando su dedo del menor y poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad —Tu quieres hacerlo sin protección y por esta vez, no se puede… tal vez la siguiente… —

—ah... hck… fuh…! Me—ah! rindo! m—mfg me rindo! — dijo el menor cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—Buena decisión… — dijo Tadashi medio riendo y luego introdujo un segundo dedo a lo que el menor si se quejo de dolor. —¿Estas bien? — pregunto aun con los 2 dedos dentro de Hiro.

—Duele… — dijo haciendo una mueca. Tadashi se movió un poco y tomo el lubricante que había traído, abrió la tapa con los dientes y lo hecho en la entrada del menor, dejando que resbalara un poco por los lados y también sobre sus dedos, que los sacó y los metió dentro del menor, tratando de que el lubricante cubriera todo.

El Hiro malhumorado miraba con atención todo lo que hacía Tadashi y las reacciones de su otro yo, tenia un sensación confusa, realmente quería experimentar lo que hacia el otro Hiro, pero al mismo tiempo estaba bastante asustado.

Por su parte el Hiro enamoradizo ya se había adaptado a los dedos del mayor y y sus gemidos de placer se lo dejaban saber. Tadashi continuó preparando al menor y metió otro dedo, derramando más lubricante, haciendo todo más fácil. Y en eso el Hiro Malhumorado se acercó gateando hacia el mayor.

—Tadashi… tócame… a mí también— le pidió casi suplicando. Tadashi lo miró con ternura y tomo su rostro dejando un corto beso sobre sus labios y luego le susurro en su oído.

—Por favor acuéstate…— le dijo palmeando el lugar donde lo quería.

El menor bajo la mirada apenado, pero haciendo caso y acostándose prácticamente al lado de su igual. Tadashi sacos sus dedos del Hiro enamoradizo, recibiendo una queja en desaprobación, pero lo ignoró y comenzó a preparar al otro Hiro. Primero masajeó un poco la zona del chico viendo sus reacciones.

—Si no te relajas, no podré hacerlo…— le dijo tadashi con tono comprensivo —Podría lastimarte…—

—N-no se como relajarme…—

—No sabia que podia ser tan cobarde…— soltó el Hiro enamorado quien aun seguía algo molesto porque Tadashi había dejado de prestarle atención.

—¡No es eso!-ngh!— dejó salir de repente un poco sorprendido de sí mismo de que de su boca haya salido ese sonido tan vergonzoso, pero se sentía tan bien, bajo su mirada y se topó con la del mayor que engullía su miembro, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Tadashi aprovechó la distracción que estaba provocando en el menor y metió su dedo en el, haciendo que otro nuevo gemido bastante alto saliera de su boca. Sintió como la erección bajo de tamaño en su boca.

—¿Esta doliendo?— Pregunto un poco preocupado el mayor.

—S-se siente extraño!— dejó salir, y el mayor detuvo sus movimientos.

El otro Hiro tomó el rostro del Hiro malhumorado —Continua Tadashi… recuerda que mis niveles de dopamina en este cuerpo son más bajos— le dijo al mayor y beso al Hiro malhumorado como recien habia aprendido a hacerlo con Tadashi. El Hiro Malhumorado trato de quitárselo de encima, pero su otro yo le sujeto las manos continuando con el beso, mientras el mayor, volvió a retomar su tarea de prepararlo. El Hiro enamorado también repartió algunos besos por el cuello de su otro yo, bajo por su pecho y pasó la lengua por sus tetillas, besandolas y succionandolas, sacandoles algunos suspiros al Hiro malhumorado.

Cuando el menor estuvo listo, retiró sus dedos y se alejó un poco de él para buscar un preservativo, llamando la atención del Hiro enamoradizo quien se acercó bajandole el mono de pijama al mayor dejando visible su erección. Tadashi sonrio, cada uno era una parte de Hiro, realmente los 2 hacian al Hiro que él conocía. Termino de quitarse el mono y cuando estuvo a punto de ponerse el preservativo, el menor lo detuvo.

—¿Puedo intentarlo?— preguntó ruborizado.

—Claro... Pero no uses tus dientes…— dejó salir Tadashi y el otro Hiro también se acercó.

—¿Yo también puedo?— pregunto y el mayor asintió.

Pronto las 2 inexpertas bocas dejaban algunos besos y lengüetazos al rededor de la erección del mayor, también trataron de meterlo en sus bocas, pero no era mucho lo que podían abarcar, sin embargo, no se sentía mal.

Tadashi los separó, y estos lo miraron algo extrañados —Asi esta bien, vamos necesito hacerlos dormir…— les dijo con una sonrisa. y con un gesto hizo que el Hiro enamorado se acostara frente a él, se coloco el preservativo, se echó algo de lubricante en sus dedos y volvió a meterlos en el menor asegurándose de que aún estuviese dilatado, tomo sus piernas jalandolo más cerca y comenzó a entrar en el.

El Hiro enamorado gimió de puro dolor, mientras Tadashi entraba en él completamente, una vez dentro empezó a moverse muy despacio, tratando de que el cuerpo debajo de si, se acostumbrara.

—Estas… haa.. apretandome demasiado...hff…—

—No es mi culpa… eres muy grande…—

Tadashi continuo con los movimientos lentos, hasta que el Hiro enamorado se lo pidió.

—Tadashi… mas… mas rapido— y el mencionado aumento el ritmo poco a poco, mientras el menor se deshacía en gemidos, El mayor lo sujetó de las caderas levantandolo un poco, era tan ligero y podía entrar y salir de él con velocidad.

Al poco tiempo, con el movimiento experto de la mano de Tadashi sobre su miembro, mas el de su cadera, el Hiro enamoradizo llegó a su orgasmo, esparciendo su esencia sobre su estómago. Mientras el mayor le daba algunas últimas estocadas profundas haciendo que el menor se corriera al máximo. Cuando noto que ya no lo resistía más, salió de él lentamente para dejarlo descansar. La respiración de Hiro estaba hecha un desastre, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, su mirada estaba perdida en el techo de su habitación.

—Eso fue rápido…— dejó salir el Hiro malhumorado.

Tadashi sonrió de lado —¿Eso crees?...— preguntó mientras se cambiaba el preservativo —¿Crees durar más?— le pregunto y el Hiro malhumorado vio a su otra parte que había cerrado los ojos y tenía una sonrisita en los labios, volvió la vista al mayor y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que sí…— respondió el Hiro malhumorado y luego el mayor se abalanzó sobre él. Le dio un largo y profundo beso, que le arrancó el aliento al menor. Tadashi se rio cuando termino el beso y su respiración estaba agitada.

Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez, presionando para acostarlo sobre la cama. Una vez que lo logró, comenzó a acariciar sus piernas desde dentro, haciendo que el otro las abriera, dejando al mayor acomodarse mejor. Tadashi trato de buscar el lubricante pero con el desastre que ya había sobre la cama no logro encontrarlo, así que lamió sus propios dedos bajo la mirada de Hiro quien parecía hipnotizado viéndolo, luego llevó sus dedos hasta la entrada del menor, que ya se había contraído un poco, así que lo dilato de nuevo, pero esta vez no recibió quejas.

—Voy a entrar…— Le advirtió al menor presionando su erección contra la entrada del otro, quien solo asintió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás esperando por las acciones del mayor.

Su cuerpo se arqueó levantándose un poco de la cama al tiempo que soltó un quejido, y luego empezó a respirar tratando de calmarse.

—N-no te muevas— dejo salir con dificultad. Tadashi sonrió.

—No creo poder cumplir eso…— dijo saliendo un poco del menor y luego volviendo a entrar lentamente — hrff... haah…—

Tadashi continuo con ese ritmo tan lento y cadencioso, a pesar de que las respuestas del cuerpo de Hiro malhumorado eran lentas, pues su otra parte se había llevado prácticamente todas las hormonas que intervienen en el placer, ese ritmo llegó a desesperarlo. Pero no iba a decirlo, asi que comenzo a mover sus caderas a un ritmo más acelerado que el de Tadashi, este entendió lo que quería el pequeño y rió un poco. El menor iba a quejarse, pero comenzó a recibir estocadas más rápidas, así que cuando intento hablar, solo salieron gemidos de su garganta.

—¡ahh… ngh…!— soltó el Hiro malhumorado ante el cambio de velocidad.

Tadashi mantuvo ese ritmo unos minutos, penetraciones cortas y rápidas, Luego bajo un poco la velocidad y mantuvo las penetraciones cortas, pero antes de volverlas profundas Hiro lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué sucede Hermano? ¿Ya te cansaste?— le dijo con tono burlón. A lo que Tadashi lo sujeto con fuerzas de sus caderas y se adentro en el fuerte y profundo, arrancandoles un gemido mezclado entre dolor y placer.

—Por… su-pues-to… que… no— le respondió mientras le daba estocadas certeras y profundas, y el menor chillaba. Tadashi lo torturó así durante unos minutos, y luego lo bajó cambiando de posición. Levantó una de las piernas del contrario, mientras la otra quedaba extendida en la cama y el se coloco en medio, haciendo penetraciones un poco rápidas de nuevo, pero bastantes profundas. Luego de un rato el mayor bajó la pierna de Hiro, y aprovechando el impulso lo puso boca abajo,Hiro se quedó ahí un momento tendido respirando de forma acelerada —¿Qué sucede Hermano? ¿Ya te cansaste?— le repitió en tono burlón como el menor lo había hecho hacía ya un rato. Hiro se medio volteo y lo miró por sobre su hombro molesto, a lo que el mayor le dio una nalgada —Vamos levanta tu trasero para mi...aun no termino contigo— le dijo tomando de las caderas y elevandolas para colocarse en posición y comenzar una nueva ronda.

—Esta posición es un poco ruda…— Le explico el mayor —Al menos para un principiante…— y comenzó de nuevo de forma lenta y profunda, escuchando como el menor soltaba suspiros mezclados con algunos gemidos, cada vez que se movía

—¿Quieres que me detenga?— Hiro negó con su cabeza —Seguro… porque… necesito ir mas rapido…—

—Hazlo— fue la respuesta del menor a lo que Tadashi sonrió, si, Hiro podía ser bastante obstinado.

El mayor comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, así como también el volumen de los gemidos de Hiro, y después de unos minutos en esa posición, las piernas del menor comenzaron a temblar al igual que sus brazos, los cuales uno se le resbaló y cayó de bruces contra la cama, intentó levantarse pero se le dificulto.

—Quedate asi...— le dijo Tadashi manteniendo el ritmo sus penetraciones, bajo su mano derecha, doblándose un poco sobre el menor comenzando a masturbarlo sacándole un grito ahogado —Parece que alguien ya llegó a su límite— agregó mientras continuaba con sus movimientos. A los minutos Hiro se vino en la mano del mayor abundantemente y sus piernas ya no le respondieron más, deslizándose, pero Tadashi sostuvo su peso, saliendo de él con cuidado antes de dejarlo sobre la cama. El menor se volteo, quedando boca arriba con su respiración totalmente descontrolada, su cuerpo se sentía cansado y ligero al mismo tiempo. volteo hacia un lado notando que su otro yo, ya se había dormido, y parecía que llevaba un rato porque incluso estaba balbuceando cosas.

—Mañana no podré caminar…— dejó salir irónico.

—Vas a caminar chistoso…— le dijo Tadashi y observó al Hiro que ya estaba plácidamente dormido —Tu tambien deberias dormir ya— agrego levantandose de la cama — Buenas noches— se despidió y luego recogió su ropa del piso y se fue a su lado de la habitación.

Cuando Tadashi se alejó, cayó en cuenta, que el los había satisfechos a ambos pero él no llegó, o al menos no se dio cuenta de eso, quiso preguntarle, pero no iba a gritar y al intentar levantarse, no solo sintió una punzada de dolor, sino que sus pierna parecían de gelatina. Se acomodo para dormir, ya mañana le preguntaría.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tadashi despertó a ambos Hiros a los cuales le costó mucho abrir los ojos y mucho más levantarse de la cama. El Hiro malhumorado al sentarse soltó un pequeño quejido. De alguna forma él ya sabía que algo como eso iba a suceder, pero realmente esperaba equivocarse. Cuando por fin se levantó, al caminar unos pasos escuchó detrás de él la risa del otro Hiro, volteando en seguida a verlo dedicándole una mirada de odio.

—¿No se de que te ríes?... Tu seguro estas igual — le espetó al contrario, pero este se levantó y caminó normalmente —¿por qué-? — comenzó extrañado.

—Parece que alguien disfruto de más… — le soltó el Hiro enamorado con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que el otro se sonrojara.

—¡Cállate! —

—No te cohibas… cuéntame, ¿como es la cara de orgamo de Tadashi? — pregunto y el otro bajó la mirada.

—No lo se— respondió a secas.

—¿Como que no lo sabes? ¿No lo viste? — insisto pero el contrario solo se molesto más y apretó sus puños, ahí entendió —¿Él no llegó cierto? —

—No, no lo hizo, se preocupo tanto por nosotros, que no se hizo cargo de él mismo— dijo el Hiro malhumorado.

El otro Hiro lo miró de forma comprensiva —No te molestes, sabes que nuestro Tadashi es así, siempre pone por encima a los demás—

—Me molesta que él no sea un poco más egoísta consigo mismo— soltó molesto —Iré a bañarme — terminó saliendo de la habitación con prisa seguido por el otro Hiro.

Se bañaron juntos para ahorrar algo de tiempo y luego bajaron a desayunar, para su sorpresa la tía Cass aún no volvía. Tadashi les explico mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa, que donde ella estaba, había estado lloviendo fuerte desde anoche y por eso no había regresado. Suerte para ellos pues anoche fueron bastante ruidosos, y no sabrían cómo explicar lo que sucedió.

Después de comer mientras tomaban sus cosas para ir de nuevo a los laboratorios de la universidad, el mayor noto como el Hiro malhumorado caminaba un poco extraño, sus pasos eran cortos y a veces largos, parecía un pato bebe caminando, se acercó a el y lo abrazo sujetando sus hombros.

—Lo siento… — le susurro y luego dejo un beso entre sus cabellos alborotados.

—No hay nada que disculpar…— Le respondió el menor sin dirigirle la mirada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Cuando Tadashi se separó de él, levantó la vista un poco viendo como el otro Hiro ya estaba en la puerta y el mayor se colocaba los zapatos —Igual no pudimos satisfacerte— soltó y comenzó a caminar rápido alcanzando a su otro yo.— Apurate Tadashi o llegaremos tarde— Agregó saliendo de la casa mientras el mayor lo miraba asombrado.

Tadashi se quedó observando por donde salió el menor, la sorpresa era clara en su rostro y el otro Hiro lo noto saliendo con prisa también.

—¿Qué le dijiste?— lo confronto tomándolo del brazo obligándolo a verlo a la cara. El Hiro malhumorado volteo enseguida con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo le dije la verdad, que no pudimos satisfacerlo— siseo sus palabras haciendo un esfuerzo porque sus lágrimas no salieran. El Hiro enamoradizo se sorprendió tanto que soltó su agarre.

—¿Que sucede niños?... ¿Peleando tan temprano?— Dijo tadashi saliendo de la casa y mostrándole los cascos a los menores, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Estás bien?— Le pregunto Hiro enamoradizo un poco preocupado.

Tadashi continuó sonriendo y le puso uno de los cascos en la cabeza —Es pregunta debería hacertela yo a ti— le dijo bromeando —Vámonos aún tenemos cosas que hacer— Agregó dándole el otro casco al Hiro malhumorado y luego se subió a su moto. Ambos Hiros también se subieron y partieron hacia la universidad.

Una vez estuvieron en el lugar, se pusieron manos a la obra. La impresora 3D ya había terminado las piezas necesarias para volver a rearmar el rayo encogedor. Lo cual fue todo un desafío.

—Esta pieza no iba allí…— Dijo el Hiro malhumorado quitando la pieza y volviendo a colocarla en otro lugar, y esta encajaba mucho más fácil —¿Ves?— El otro Hiro no dijo nada y solo continuó armando el rayo.

Tadashi había ido a hablar con Honey Lemon, después de investigar un poco sobre, los compuestos, habían dos que habían llamado su atención así que le pidió que preparara uno extra de cada uno, para hacer un pequeño experimento. Una vez La chica termino las "bombas de humo" Tadashi volvió al laboratorio con los Hiros quienes aún estaban discutiendo.

—No se para que sacamos de nuevo esta pieza, no sirve— Decía uno de los Hiro.

—¿Te falla la memoria?... ¡Es super importante, va acá!— Dijo colocando la pieza y está encajaba —¡Es super importante!— agregó.

—¡Desde luego que no! Esta— Dijo levantando otra pieza muy parecida —Fue la que usamos para reemplazar ¡esa! le daba más potencia— soltó quitándole que lo iba del rayo y reemplazando la pieza.

El otro Hiro molesto, le volvió a quitar el rayo —Si le daba mas potencia, pero no era controlable, se salía de la gráfica—

—Hablando de discutir con tus demonios internos…— soltó y ambos voltearon a ver al mayor. —Deben trabajar en equipo, no sabemos qué daños colaterales puede tener que estén separados por tanto tiempo—

Los menores bajaron la mirada y luego se vieron entre ellos, era cierto, no eran gemelos, no eran clones, eran la misma persona pero sus hormonas estaban divididas.

—¿Que pasara si no lo logramos?— Preguntó uno de los Hiros aun con la mirada baja, mientras el otro vio con semblante triste hacia donde estaba el mayor, y este se acercó hacia ellos.

—Eso no va a pasar…— Comenzó poniendo sus manos en los hombros de los chicos —Confio en ustedes…— término atrayendolos hacia él y abrazandolos.

Después de esto, los menores se pusieron a trabajar en serio y a pesar algunas pocas discusiones, en unas horas lograron terminar el rayo.

Ambos se acercaron a Tadashi que se había quedado dormido en un puff con su gorra sobre su cara. Lo despertaron un poco brusco y este se exaltó , pero se contentó mucho de que los chicos hubiesen terminado. Se estiró un poco sobre el mullido asiento y luego se levantó.

—Y... ¿Ahora qué hacemos?— Preguntó uno de los Hiros.

Tadashi se acercó a la mesa de trabajo y destapó una jaula que tenia un raton blanco.

—Permíteme el rayo…— Le pidió a uno de los menores, y este se lo pasó sin dudar, y luego tomo la "bomba de humo" que mas se acercaba a su teoría, lanzandola al roedor y segundos después disparandole con el rayo.

—¡Estas loco!— Gritó el Hiro malhumorado tosiendo un poco mientras el otro Hiro casi parecía que fuese a asfixiarse.

El mayor no respondió, cuando el humo se disipó, ambos chicos se sorprendieron cuando ahora en la jaula, habían dos ratones. Los menores se acercaron viendo incrédulos lo que acababa de suceder. Hasta que uno de los Hiros Hablo.

—¿C-cómo lo supiste?— Preguntó el Hiro enamorado, alternando la vista entre Tadashi y el ratón.

Tadashi lo miro serio, y luego lanzó la tela que había estado cubriendo al ratón al aire y le disparó con el rayo, haciendo que esta se incendiara y se quemara completamente cayendo al suelo solo unas pocas cenizas. Los menores no entendían que sucedía, y no salían de su asombro.

—No crearon un rayo encogedor, fue uno de calor— Tadashi observó el rayo en sus manos —Tiene mucha potencia. Uno de los principales compuestos de la bomba de Fred, era un compuesto de carbono, con el calor del rayo hizo termólisis, provocando una reacción con el oxígeno, el nitrógeno y el fósforo, que son compuestos que el cuerpo humano contiene normalmente, se produjo una catálisis y teniendo en cuenta que somos 75% agua, esto hizo que sus moléculas se separan—

—¿Que-que tiene que ver todo eso?— Preguntó el Hiro malhumorado.

—Es un proceso que normalmente se utiliza para separar el agua— Explicó el mayor con semblante de preocupación.

El Hiro enamorado lo noto —¿Por qué… Por qué tienes esa cara?—

—Si realmente mi teoría es correcta… y se separaron como las moléculas de agua… va a ser muy peligroso unirlos de nuevo—

Los menores cruzaron miradas preocupados.

—Necesito hablar de nuevo con Honey…— Le entregó el rayo a los Hiros y luego sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono marcandole a la joven.

—¡Tadashi!— le respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Hey!— Soltó escueto a forma de saludo —¿Honey recuerdas donde esta el laboratorio de Hiro?...—

—Si, claro!—

—¿Podrías acercarte hasta acá un momento?...—

—No suenas bien…¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó pero al no obtener respuesta simplemente soltó —Ya voy para alla—

—Gracias...— y luego el joven cortó la llamada.

Unos minutos después llegó la chica corriendo, abrió la puerta y observó a los chicos en la habitación, se doblo un poco poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire en sus pulmones. Tadashi se acercó a ella y la ayudó a enderezar de nuevo su postura.

—¿Que sucede?— fue lo primero que preguntó apenas recuperó el oxígeno.

—¿Recuerdas la teoría que te comente?— la chica asintió — Era correcta—

—¡No puede ser!— se exaltó la chica cubriendo su boca con sus manos y luego miró a los Hiros, quienes la observaban preocupados. La chica se separó de Tadashi y comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar preocupada y tratando de pensar una solución. —¡Voy a matar a Fred!— soltó molesta —y… ¿Pudiste recrear de nuevo el experimento?—

—Si…— contesto el mayor señalando los ratones con su mano extendida.

—¿Solo con el rayo y la bomba de humo?— preguntó la joven, viendo de cerca a los 2 ratones y luego volviendo la vista a Tadashi.

—Si—

—¡Fascinante! Eso significa que la división ocurre con los componente que toma del mismo cuerpo!— Comentó muy entusiasmada cerrando sus manos y luego abriendolas en señal de emoción.

—Sí…— respondió Tadashi y luego una sonrisa apareció sobre su rostro — Si, ¡si! ¡Honey eres un genio!—

—Si esta teoría es cierta… —comenzó pensativa —Los niveles de Hidrogeno y oxigeno en el cuerpo son estables y podrían no ser tan inflamable, y… En teoria no deberian explotar—

—¿¡EXPLOTAR!?— Gritaron los Hiros al mismo tiempo.

—Es solo una hipótesis…— dijo la joven tratando de calmar a los chicos —Realmente eso no debería pasar… — hizo una pausa — En teoría...—

—Honey…— La llamó Tadashi y le mostró la pistola de calor —¿Cuanto potencia hay que subirle?—

—Bueno… Es más fácil separar que unir— Dijo tomando la pistola —Para separar la temperatura necesaria es menor— movió la pistola de lado a lado —Tal vez el doble... No. Necesita más, tal vez 4 veces más calor— miró a los menores —¿Es posible?—

—Sí...— Respondió uno de los Hiros. Mientras el otro se le paró enfrente.

—Estas loco, eso destruiría el rayo— le dijo el otro Hiro molesto.

—Y no tenemos suficiente tiempo de hacer otro— Dijo Tadashi señalando a los ratones y luego cruzándose de brazos. Los ratones después de estar activos toda la tarde ahora se encontraban medio moribundos.

A los menores al ver a los ratones el rostro se les contrajo en una mueca de preocupación.

—Somos los únicos que sabemos como hacer el rayo…—Soltó uno de los Hiros.

—Eso significa que solo tenemos un disparo…— Dijo Honey, y le entregó el rayo a los chicos, los cuales lo tomaron y se miraron entre ellos, sabían exactamente qué hacer.

—¿Aun tienes la pieza?— Le preguntó a su otro yo.

—Por supuesto...— dijo buscándola, para luego desarmar una parte del rayo y cambiar la pieza. Casi una hora después el rayo estaba listo.

—Está listo…— Dijo uno de los Hiros un poco nervioso, y le entregó el rayo al mayor de los Hamada. Quien lo tomó viendo el rostro de los menores.

—¿Qué sucede?— Pregunto Tadashi preocupado.

—¿Que nos pasara si no funciona?— Preguntó uno de los Hiro mientras el otro miraba al piso.

—No lo sabremos, porque va a funcionar— les dijo Tadashi seguro de sus palabras, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de los menores.

Honey Lemon se tomó las manos un poco cohibida —Iré un momento al baño…— dijo suavemente, sabía que los hermanos necesitaban algo de privacidad.

Los pequeños se abalanzaron sobre Tadashi abrazándolo con fuerza.

—S-si esto no funciona… Tadashi, quiero que sepas que te amo mucho— dijo un Hiro empezando a llorar.

—Yo tambien te amo Tadashi— dijo el otro Hiro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Yo tambien los amo…— Rio un poco —Mis bebes llorones…— les respondió despeinando más sus cabellos. —Vamos… no sabemos cuanto tiempo mas nos queda— terminó poniéndose de pie y parándose a una distancia prudente.

Los menores se pararon uno al lado del otro y se tomaron de las manos.

—¿Están listos?— preguntó el mayor a lo que los chicos asintieron abranzandose y luego Tadashi disparó el rayo.

Una explosión causó tal onda que Tadashi salió disparado hacia atrás impactando en una pared. El rayo en su mano también había explotado causando algunas quemaduras que por estar inconsciente no notaba. Lo mismo había pasado con Hiro había sido lanzado lejos golpeándose la cabeza, pero había funcionado, ya era uno solo de nuevo.

La onda expansiva fue de tal magnitud que los vidrios del cubículo de trabajo de Hiro se habían roto, activando las alarmas de seguridad del instituto alertando a toda la población estudiantil que algo había sucedido, Honey regresó corriendo al escuchar el ruido, y en el camino busco a Gogo, Wasabi y Fred, y este último movió todos sus contactos para que una ambulancia llegará en tiempo récord y llevará a los hermanos a una buena clinica.

* * *

El mayor de los Hamada había despertado unas horas después ese mismo dia. Pero el menor, ya llevaba tres semanas inconsciente. Los médicos estaban confundidos, todos los niveles de Hiro estaban peligrosamente alterados cuando fue internado, pero a pesar de que ahora estaban normalizados el chico aun no despertaba. Tadashi iba todos los días a visitarlo y había dejado a Baymax en la habitación de Hiro para que lo vigilara, además de obtener un reporte inmediato del estado de Hiro cuando iba a verlo.

Esa tarde, como todas desde que Hiro se encontraba internado en la clínica, fue a la habitación del menor a hacerle compañía, corrió las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz natural, pues no tenía permitido abrir las ventanas. El amigable robot escaneo a Hiro, por orden de Tadashi arrojando que todos sus valores eran normales, pero que seguía durmiendo.

El mayor de los Hamada acercó una silla al lado de la cama de su hermano y lo tomó de la mano, si no fuera por el electrocardiógrafo que emitía un pitido constante indicando que el corazón del menor latia, casi parecía que estuviese muerto.

Dejo un beso sobre el dorso de la mano del chico —Hiro.. ¿Cuando vas a despertar?… Te extraño tanto…— dijo prácticamente al aire, pues sabia que mas nadie en esa habitación a parte de baymax podía escucharlo —Tengo tanto, tanto que decirte— soltó el joven comenzando a llorar.

—Tadashi…— le llamó el robot, pero el joven lo ignoro aun llorando —Tadashi— volvió a llamarlo.

—Ta-Dashi...— se escuchó una voz más baja y algo pastosa, el mencionado levantó la vista rápidamente viendo como su pequeño hermano trataba de abrir los ojos pero los cerraba de golpe debió a la cantidad de luz en la habitación.

—¡L-las cortinas!— medio gritó y se levantó de prisa a cerrarlas y luego volvió a la cama — Hiro, Hiro— le llamó mientras acariciaba su rostro y volvía a tomar su mano —¿Como te sientes?—

—B-bien.. creo… me... duele mucho la cabeza…— Dijo tratando de abrir los ojos de nuevo y esta vez si lo logro, pues la habitación ahora se encontraba en penumbras —¿Donde estoy?— pregunto tratando de sentarse y Tadashi lo detuvo.

—No te esfuerces…— Dijo y buscó el control de la cama haciendo subir el respaldo de esta dejando al menor casi sentado, luego se subió a la cama sentándose a un lado para quedar frente al otro —Estamos en una clínica… Dormiste casi 3 semanas…—le respondió acariciándole la mejilla.

Hiro abrió un poco más sus ojos en sorpresa — ¿Tanto?— pregunto tocandose por todas partes, notando todos los cables que tenia conectados y que monitoreaban sus signos vitales —¿Que me ocurrió? — pregunto anonadado, luego paso su vista hacia él mayor notando como una de sus manos tenía un vendaje —¡Tu mano! ¿Que te paso? — pregunto tomando la extremidad del otro entre sus dedos.

—Después de la explosión, impacte contra una pared y quede inconsciente… el rayo de calor también explotó y obviamente no pude soltarlo… — le explicó riendo un poco al final.

—¿Rayo de calor?... ¿Explosión?... ¿De que me estas hablando? — pregunto confundido pero antes de que el otro le pudiese responder se agarró con ambas manos la cabeza, pues un fuerte dolor lo había atacado —¡aaghh! — se quejó a lo que Baymax lo escaneo de inmediato.

—Su actividad cerebral está muy elevada — dijo el robot, mientras Tadashi solo se había acercado más hacia Hiro y lo abrazaba.

—¡No te esfuerces!— Medio gritó — ¡No tienes que recordarlo!—

—¡Ngh! No… ¡no quiero recordar! — soltó con dificultad — Todo está... viniendo de repente….— término con dificultad y volvió a quejarse, antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de Tadashi.

—¿Hiro?...— le llamó al sentir como el cuerpo del menor caía sobre él con peso muerto —¡Hiro!.. ¡Hiro!— volvió a llamarlo varias veces antes de volverlo colocar sobre la cama y observarlo con detenimiento.

—Volvió a dormir. Su actividad cerebral sigue elevada. Es mejor si duerme para evitar daños colaterales — le explico el amigable robot al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo de los ojos de Tadashi.

El joven volvió a colocar la cama en posición horizontal para que el menor descansara. Tomó de nuevo su mano y se mantuvo llorando en silencio, hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se durmió. Baymax lo cubrió con una manta para que no se resfriarse.

En la madrugada el menor de los Hamada volvió a despertar, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y le era muy difícil moverlo a voluntad, pero después de un par de intentos logró sentarse en la cama lanzando un quejido que alertó al robot que estaba en modo ahorro de energía.

—Has despertado.— comenzó Baymax acercándose a la cama —Voy a escanearte. Todos tus valores están normales y tú actividad cerebral también bajo. ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Bastante mejor… ¿Que me paso?... — pregunto viendo a su alrededor pero todo estaba muy oscuro y no podía mover su mano derecha —Baymax… puedes encender alguna luz? — pregunto un poco preocupado.

—Seguro— dijo el robot y prendió la luz de la cabecera de la cama, que era bastante débil, cosa que agradeció el menor. Cuando por fin visualizo que era lo que le impedía moverse, su corazón se arrugó.

—Tadashi… — dejo salir bajo acariciando los cabellos del mayor.

—Tadashi ha estado cuidando de ti mientras dormías —

—Tadashi… — volvió a decir el menor mientras trataba de despertar al mayor moviendo su hombro, ejerciendo más fuerza en cada intento. Hasta que por fin el mayor despertó.

Hiro detuvo sus movimientos esperando a que Tadashi reaccionara, este se levantó sin alzar su cabeza llevándose la mano al cuello, parece que haberse dormido en esa posición le había producido una contractura. Hiro pudo sentir su mano húmeda y al tocarla se dio cuenta de que estaba mojada… Tadashi incluso en sueños había estado llorando, y pudo confirmarlo cuando el mayor por fin levantó la vista y se cruzó con la de él, notando sus ojos húmedos y algo hinchados.

—Tadashi… — dejo salir forzando una sonrisa ante la atónita mirada del otro.

Después de un unos segundos y vario pestañeos, el mayor se abalanzó sobre él menor abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Hiro, Hiro… ¡estas despierto! — soltó feliz mientras sus lágrimas salían de nuevo de sus ojos.

Hiro le correspondió el abrazo —Lamento preocuparte tanto— dejó salir un poco apenado. Tadashi se separó ligeramente de él y sostuvo su cara entre sus manos.

—No te disculpes, no es tú culpa — le dijo dejando un beso sobre su frente —Te extrañe mucho bebe —

—No soy un bebe… — le respondió inflando un poco sus cachetes en desacuerdo, a lo que Tadashi solo sonrío con ternura y volvió a abrazarlo soltando un gran suspiro de alivio.

Se quedaron hablando de todo y nada al mismo. Hiro le habia hecho un espacio en la cama para que Tadashi se acostara a su lado y así continuaron hablando un rato más, hasta que el cansancio venció al mayor y Hiro siendo arrullado por la respiración tranquila de Tadashi volvió a dormir también un rato después.

Al día siguiente cuando la enfermera entró a la habitación a hacer los chequeos de rutina, al despertar a Tadashi y llamarle la atención por estar en la cama con Hiro, se sorprendió cuando el menor tambien desperto. La enfermera llamó al médico de cabecera y le tomaron muestras de sangre al menor para chequear sus valores, mientras esté exigia algo de comer y pedía que lo liberaran con el argumento de que ya estaba en perfecto estado porque Baymax lo había dicho.

Ya para casi el medio dia despues de varios examenes, ciertamente no podían retener al menor en la clínica si se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud, así que fue dado de alta.

* * *

Casi 6 meses pasaron después de ese incidente, Hiro tuvo una dieta estricta para recuperar masa muscular, además de las sesiones de fisioterapia 2 veces por semana. Pero ya había terminado con todo, ya estaba recuperado por completo, sin mencionar que recordaba todo antes del accidente, y también mientras estuvo dividido en 2, pero esa parte era muy confusa en especial porque no estaba seguro de nada de lo sucedido en ese tiempo, pues su cerebro por cada escena que recordaba tenia 2 versiones y a veces su mente le jugaba mal y sacaba incluso una tercera versión.

Necesitaba hablar con Tadashi, necesitaba sacarse las dudas, en especial, eso que sucedió con él… o tal vez no, no lo podía saber con certeza, desde hace mucho estaba enamorado del mayor y no sabía si eso que recordaba era solo un sueño más, o si realmente había pasado, de todas formas, el recuerdo se sentía tan vivido.

—Tadashi…— Pronunció el menor invadiendo el lado de la habitación del mencionado y este simplemente levantó la vista apartandola del libro que leía. —Quiero hablar contigo… ¿Se puede?—

—Claro...— dijo con tono amable colocando con cuidado el marcador de libros en la página que leía y luego cerrandolo.

Hiro se acercó y para sorpresa del mayor se sentó sobre él tomándolo del cuello de la franela —Tadashi… te necesito…— dejo salir casi en una súplica un con ligero sonrojo.

A Tadashi le tomó unos segundo salir de su asombro y luego puso sus manos sobre la cadera del menor —¿Por fin lo recordaste?— le pregunto sonriendo, a lo que el menor bajó la vista apenado.

—Nunca lo olvide…— le respondió.

—...¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?— pregunto extrañado.

—Yo… yo no estaba seguro de lo que recordaba…— empezó mientras un fuerte rubor se apoderaba de sus mejilla —Siempre he tenido esa clase de fantasias contigo… no podía saber si eso era cierto o no…—

—¿Qué…?— preguntó en voz baja ante las palabras del menor.

—¡Ya lo dije!— medio gritó apretando el agarre a la franela del contrario —No me hagas repetirlo...—

Tadashi rio un poco y cerró su agarre alrededor de la cadera del menor pegandolo a el y dandole un corto beso en los labios para luego hundir su cara en el cuello de Hiro —Y yo que me estaba conteniendo… pensé que no recordabas nada— Subió sus manos abrazándose fuertemente al menor.

—Tadashi…— le llamó separándose un poco buscando los labios del contrario y besandolos con desespero. El mayor volvió a reír ante la impaciencia de Hiro y segundos después tomó el control beso, adentrándose en la boca del menor, haciendo movimientos con sus labios más lentos, masajeando la lengua del otro con la suya, saliendo de su boca, haciendo que el otro lo extrañe e invitándolo a que entre en la suya, succionando su lengua, sacándole algunos sonido de placer.

La manos de Tadashi se metieron bajo la franela manga larga que cargaba Hiro, recorriendo toda su espalda y manteniendo la cercanía. A los minutos el menor rompió el beso bajando la mirada con la respiración acelerada. Tadashi aprovechó la posición que tenía empujando a Hiro hacia él mordiendo su cuello con suavidad y luego repartiendo besos desde la base hasta su oído.

—Si tengo tu boca ocupada, debes recordar respirar por la nariz, bebe— le susurro en voz baja haciendo que Hiro temblara.

—¡Deja de jugar!— Le exigió el menor mirándolo seriamente —Vamos a hacerlo—

—La tía Cass está- —

—La tía Cass está viendo su película del viernes— le interrumpió.

—Nos puede oír…—

—Prometo ser silencioso— Tadashi rio con malicia ante eso último y abrazo al menor con fuerza dando la vuelta con él sobre la cama dejandolo debajo suyo.

—Justamente eso es lo que no quiero…— comenzó en voz baja hablandole al oido y Hiro se sorprendió un poco —Como deseo volver a escucharte gritando por mi— termino tan cerca de su rostro que sus labios se rozaban al hablar.

—¿No estás soñando demasiado?— le respondió el menor desviando la mirada con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

—Tal vez…— respondió levantándose de la cama y salio de la habitación. Hiro se incorporó y se extraño que Tadashi no regresara rápido, se levantó de la cama y salio del espacio del mayor hacia el suyo y se extrañó de no ver al otro por ninguna parte. El menor estaba extrañado, no sabía porque Tadashi se había ido y lo había dejado así. Se acostó en su cama y cuando se disponía a dormir, el mayor se había lanzado en su cama y lo estaba abrazando posesivamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí y vestido?— le preguntó con voz baja en su oído. El otro tembló ante el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Creí que te habías arrepentido…— Tadashi no respondió, solo se levantó llevando consigo al menor hacia su lado del cuarto arrojándolo sobre su cama, cerró la puerta corrediza y gateó por la cama hasta colocarse sobre Hiro.

—Solo quería cerciorarme de que tía Cass realmente estaba viendo una película y de que el nuevo sonido estaba encendido …— le comentó al menor.

—¿y…?— pregunto Hiro un poco confundido. Mientras Tadashi se acomodaba entre la piernas del menor.

—La película estaba comenzado…— Comenzó a explicarle mientras mordía su cuello y luego pasaba su lengua —Tengo 1 hora y 45 minuto para disfrutarte— termino y comenzo un beso apasionado con el menor, quien enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tadashi dejándose hacer.

Al poco tiempo Tadashi desvistió a Hiro y luego se desvistió él también.

—¿Ansioso?— le pregunto el menor viendo con la velocidad que Tadashi se desvistió, no lo recordaba así la vez anterior.

—Si… Estoy en mi limite…—le dijo mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por todo el pecho del menor —Desde que lo hice contigo… No he podido hacerlo con nadie más— continuo mientras bajaba por su estómago —No se que me hiciste…— agregó metiendo su lengua en el ombligo de Hiro sacándole un quejido y luego continuó bajando hasta llegar a su miembro metiendolo completo en su boca haciendo que el menor arqueara su espalda de puro placer.

Tadashi lo metía en su boca y lo volvía a sacar, cada vez aumentando su ritmo poco a poco, pasaba su lengua alrededor del glande y baja hasta la base volviendo a subir dándole algunos mordiscos cubriendo sus dientes con sus labios.

Después de estimular lo suficiente al menor, abandonó el miembro volviendo a subir hasta su cuello dándole algunos besos mientras con una de sus manos sacaba el lubricante de la mesita de noche, una vez lo tuvo en sus manos comenzó un nuevo beso, esta vez un poco más demandante ejerciendo cierta presión sobre los labios de Hiro y adentrándose en su boca un poco brusco, sin embargo al menor pareció gustarle pues bajo sus manos recorriendo todo el pecho del mayor y en lo que encontró sus tetillas comenzó a torturarlas entre sus dedos.

—ah…— soltó Tadashi por las caricias del otro mientras abría el potecito de lubricante. Se echó el resbaloso líquido sobre su mano derecha y la dirigió enseguida hacia la entrada del menor metiendo su dedo y comenzando a moverlo en círculos, satisfaciendose con los sonidos que salían de la garganta de Hiro.

—¡fuh… argh!— soltó un poco alto en lo que Tadashi introdujo un segundo dedo —¿No vas... un… ngh... poco rápido?— pregunto con algo de dificultad.

—¿Eso crees? ...wah! — soltó mientras el menor le pellizcaba las tetillas con algo de fuerza.

—Si… lo creo— le respondió con malicia, a lo que el mayor introdujo un tercer dígito como venganza— ¡fawh! ¡hah!—

—Pero si estás devorando mis dedos...— le dijo riendo, moviendo sus dedos de espacio, solo quería torturarlo un poco, no lastimarlo —Estas soportándolo mucho mejor que la vez pasada...— agregó y comenzó un camino de besos hasta el pecho del menor deteniéndose sobre sus tetillas lamiendolas y succionandolas y cuando el otro pensó que iba a detenerse, comenzó a lamer la otra provocando que el menor se arquera y enredara sus dedos en el cabello del mayor.

—Ta-dashi!— medio gritó mientras el mencionado tomaba su miembro comenzando a masturbarlo muy despacio. —M-Mas rapido!— pidio

—Eso...— comenzó con la voz un poco ronca — No será posible… Ya estás goteando—

—¡Esa es la idea genio! Me quiero correr...—

—Si… ¿ Realmente lo quieres? — Preguntó con cierta malicia en su voz aumentando el movimiento de su mano.

Hiro hecho su cabeza hacia atrás hundiéndose en la almohada — ahh...— soltó en puro éxtasis —Ta-dashi un poco más- ngh! — fue lo último que dijo antes de que el movimiento de sus caderas y los sonidos que salían de su boca lo delataran, a lo que el mayor presionó con sus dedos índice y medio en el perineo impidiendo que en menor pudiese llegar.

—¡ugah!— Soltó golpeando el colchón con sus puños —¿Que hiciste? — pregunto en pura frustración.

Mientras que el mayor aun con una sonrisa de lado por la reacción del menor se acercó hasta su oído —No quiero que te corras por mis manos...— le susurro y luego se separó de él y aun entre sus piernas se arrodilló tomando un sobrecito de color particular y en lo que tomo su miembro para colocarse el preservativo, Hiro lo detuvo colocando su pie en el pecho de Tadashi.

—No quiero que lo uses...— le dijo serio con su cara completamente roja.

—Pero será mejor para ti— respondió intentando colocarselo de nuevo, pero Hiro apoyó su pie con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que Tadashi se detenga de nuevo.

—Quiero sentirte a ti, no a esa cosa—

—Va a doler más—

—Dijiste que la próxima vez no lo usarias...— Argumento el menor aun con su mirada seria.

—¿Recuerdas eso?— Pregunto un poco sorprendido.

—Recuerdo todo Tadashi...—

—Eres demasiado terco...— suspiró vencido volviendo a meter el preservativo en lo que había quedado de paquetito que lo cubría, y lo arrojó al piso, luego tomó el pie de Hiro que seguía en su pecho y le dio un pequeño beso —No quiero quejas mañana— soltó serio y tomo a menor por la parte de atrás de las rodillas jalando hacia él, provocando que Hiro quedara sobre sus muslos y los tobillos del menor descansaran sobre sus hombros —Voy a hacerlo… — le advirtió comenzando a hacer presión con la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Hiro.

La penetración fue lenta hasta que Tadashi estuvo completamente dentro de Hiro, mientras este trataba de respirar normal con sus ojos cerrados y apretando entre sus manos las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Tadashi comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello y el rostro del menor, dejando algunos en sus labios.

—¿Esta bien?...— pregunto al ver que Hiro seguía apretando las sabanas con fuerza.

—ahh… S-si… estoy bien— respondió colocando su brazo alrededor del cuello del mayor y buscando sus labios para besarlo, mientras Tadashi comenzaba un lento vaivén, sacándole suspiros a Hiro.

Tadashi continuo con ese ritmo lento, mientras Hiro se acostumbraba a su tamaño —Lo estas haciendo bien...— le dijo en tono gentil dejándole un beso en la frente.

—Ton-to… phew...— Le replicó con dificultad, odiaba que el otro lo tratase como un niño.

Tadashi se separó un poco bajando las piernas de Hiro tomándolo de nuevo de las rodilla y realizó algunos movimientos un poco más rápido, notando que el menor ya se había acostumbrado a él aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas provocando que nuevos sonidos salieran de la boca de Hiro.

—Si querías... que fuera más... rapido, solo tenias... que pedirlo— le dijo Tadashi con algo de dificultad en su voz —Está tan… caliente… dentro de ti...— agregó echando su cabeza hacia atrás y aumentando un poco más sus movimientos, provocando que Hiro chillara y arqueara su espalda.

—Llegas...demasiado… hah… ah... profundo— soltó el menor con dificultad en su voz.

—Estoy buscando...algo— le dijo el mayor disfrutando de su expresión.

—Si.. hrff… ¡Estás buscando… ngh.. matarme!—

—¿Eso significa… ahh... que te gusta?—

—Me… encanta— suspiro Hiro y momentos despues solto un gemido bastante agudo para su gusto — ¡haah! —

—Lo encontré...— dejo salir Tadashi con satisfacción moviéndose una y otra vez con fuerza, arremetiendo contra ese punto sensible que estaba haciendo que el menor se retorciera debajo de él de placer.

Los gemidos de Hiro eran un poco fuertes y agudos, Tadashi bajo las piernas del menor para que ahora estuviesen apoyadas en la cama, y prácticamente se acostó sobre Hiro acercándose hasta sus labios para besarlo. Como la posición cambio, Tadashi perdió ese punto sensible en el menor, mientras esté internamente lo agradecia, pues así recuperaba un poco de aire, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el mayor lo encontrara de nuevo.

Los gemidos de Hiro no se hicieron esperar, informando al otro que había encontrado de nuevo su próstata, acelerando sus movimientos y haciéndolo gemir aun mas.

Luego de unos momentos en esa posición, el miembro del menor que quedaba entre ambos abdómenes y era masajeado, sumando también los suaves gruñidos que soltaba Tadashi cerca de su oído, fue más que estímulo suficiente para para que todo su joven cuerpo se contrajera.

—Ugah- ah… haah...— gruño el mayor un poco alto —Hiro… Estas… apretandome… mucho—

—Ta-dashi! ahh!... No lo... resisto más— chillo el menor, sintiendo una gran oleada de placer por todo su cuerpo, mientras Tadashi aun seguia moviendose en el logrando que esa sensación se prolongara más de lo debido, haciéndolo perder el control. Su cuerpo se tenso todo y sin querer clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Tadashi, quien lanzó un quejido echando su cabeza hacia atrás y luego gimió un poco alto, que con los gemidos de fondo de Hiro más lo apretado que estaba dentro del chico, se dejó ir dentro del menor y este ahogo un gemido al sentir como era llenado por la esencia del mayor.

Tadashi salió despacio de Hiro y se acostó a su lado, ambos comenzaron a examinar el cuerpo contrario con la vista. Estaban sudados, despeinados y sus respiraciones aun estaban aceleradas. Tadashi rio y paso su brazo sobre Hiro acurrucandose a su lado.

—Debemos bañarnos… En especial tu...— dijo con lo ojos cerrados.

—No creo que pueda levantarme… No Justo ahora—

—Esperemos unos minutos...No tiene que ser ahorita—

—No estamos tan sucios...—

—Te llevaré arrastrando al baño… Si es necesario— sentenció Tadashi aun con sus ojos cerrados. Hiro volteo los ojos con fastidio.

—¡Bien!... Entonces vamos de una vez, si espero un poco más, me dormiré— Dijo con fastidio y se levantó de la cama y la caminar algunos pasos sintió que algo salía de su entrada y automáticamente llevó su mano hasta allí cubriéndose, y al voltear al ver a Tadashi buscando una explicación de lo que ocurría, este lo miraba divertido.

Tadashi se levantó de la cama, y se acercó a él —Ahora entiendes el porqué del preservativo…— comenzó y caminó hasta la entrada de la habitación —Apresúrate, eso no se puede quedar ahí— termino y salio de alli rumbo al baño.

Camino por el pasillo y escuchó el fuerte sonido que venía desde la sala y ambos agradecieron enormemente que la película aún no hubiese terminado.

Al entrar al baño, Hiro iba a sentarse en el excusado, pero Tadashi lo tomó del brazo y lo metió de una vez con el en la ducha.

—¿Que haces?— se quejo.

—De espaldas...— le ordenó al menor mientras abría el agua —Manos en la pared— volvió a ordenar, mientras Hiro hacia caso un poco extrañado mientras el agua comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo.

—Esta fría… — volvió a quejarse.

—Ya saldra la caliente, quedate asi— le dijo el mayor y metió sus dedos de nuevo en la entrada de Hiro quien soltó un gemido ahogado y luego se tapó la boca con su mano derecha.

—¿Que... haces Ta-dashi?— preguntó mientras sentía como los dedos del mayor se abrían y se cerraban en su interior que aun estaba un poco sensible. —ahh...—

—Solo te ayudaba a limpiarte...—le respondió en su oído cuando ya había terminado de sacar los restos de su encuentro, y luego lo volteo acorralandolo contra la pared del baño y dándole un beso demandante —Vas a volverme loco...— dijo juntando sus frentes.

—Correcion, tu ya estas loco, y eso no fue culpa mía— soltó divertido el menor, y luego volvieron a besarse.

Después de eso, terminaron de bañarse y regresaron a su habitación, se pusieron ropa limpia y se metieron en sus camas, pero a los minutos de haber apagado las luces, Hiro llevó su almohada hasta la cama de Tadashi y creyendo que ya estaba dormido se acostó a dormir a su lado, sorprendiendose un poco cuando el mayor lo abrazo acurrucandose cerca de el.

* * *

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno, Hiro tenía una cara horrible, parecía que no hubiese dormido nada, mientras que Tadashi se veía en mucho mejor estado, incluso parecía que su piel brillaba más.

—Ay! mi hombrecito— comenzó la tía Cass dirigiéndose a Hiro —¿No dormiste bien? te ves cansado—

—No es nada, solo me dormí un poco tarde… Es todo— contestó el menor.

—Bueno… ahora que lo dices... anoche habían mucho ruidos extraño, parece que los vecinos tuvieron diversión— comentó viendo a Hiro y luego a Tadashi y este reía viendo a Hiro y como su cara se había puesto completamente roja.

—Sí Tía. Yo tambien los escuche, parecían unos salvajes— Agregó Tadashi divertido.

—Ciertamente… me dieron un poco de envidia—

—¡TIA!— exclamó Hiro con su rostro encendido.

—¿Que pasa Hiro? Tambien tienes envidia— pregunto Tadashi divertido con toda la situación.

—¡Desde luego que no! Solo espero que para la próxima sean más silenciosos!— soltó un poco molesto picoteando su desayuno con el tenedor.

—Seguro que sí, probablemente sean más cuidadosos la próxima vez—

 **-FIN-**


End file.
